Love in the North
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: We hear of the old Norse poems between men and Valkyrs marrying and becoming lovers. This tale, however, deals with two humans except one is known to be as fierce as Odin's fabled daughters...


The pale light of Freyia's blazing chariot seeped through the pines as she brought the sun from over the horizon. A crow fluttered from the overhead branches as the raider stalked silently through the woods. His ears caught the light bubbling of the spring as he neared the clearing. Breaking into the lush, grassy clearing, he leaned his heavy shoulder against a pine trunk and watched as Urana, a Valkyrie warrior, bathed in the spring with her back to him. She emerged slowly from the crystal pool and rung the water from her thick, golden mane.

"It's rude to sneak up on people," she said with lace of velvet. Urana's voice was that of a wolf, fierce yet beautiful… Playful yet watchful. "Especially when they're bathing."

He smirked at her remark, "How can I ever keep my eyes off a woman as beautiful as Frigga herself?" His words reeked of sarcasm.

"Comparing me to Odin's wife, Kjartan? I'm not even one of his daughters. Surely the Allfather will strike you down at once for this blasphemy. Not even a great warrior such as you can withstand the wrath of Gungnir."

"Worry not, fair maiden. I'm in good favor with Odin. Perhaps I should still be punished for my crimes?" Kjartan seduced as he held his ax in one hand and approached. Urana stepped from the pool, dried body, and threw on pants, a loose shirt, and boots.

"I didn't know you were a poet?" she joked.

"Didn't realize you were too."

"My father's slave gave me a few lessons. Anyways, about that punishment…"

Kjartan gave a toothy smile, "What about it?"

She picked up her spear and shield that lay next to the bubbling pool. Urana then covered her head with an engraved helmet. Her hands brushed against his chest and she shoved him away, readying her weapon. Kjartan spun his massive ax around his body as they circled each other. She cried out as she lunged but he simply deflected her spear and pushed her back, laughing. While he was distracted, Urana swept her spear at his feet and threw him right on his back. It was her turn to laugh. She let him stand up and they went at it again.

Kjartan swiped sideways but Urana stepped inside the swing, dropped her spear, and jumped up on to his chest, wrapping her muscular legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Kjartan let his ax fall to the ground and gazed into her aqua eyes through her helmet. Slowly, she reached behind him and undid his long hazel braid.

He then snaked his calloused hands up her sleek body and pushed up the edges of her helmet. A tense moment of silence held before Urana crashed her lips against his with a fluid motion. The helm fell and settled on the cool morning grass and the two embraced in the kiss. In the kiss, was desire, hunger, and want. A want for each other. They craved each other's, passionate love.

Kjartan broke away in the middle of the kiss, "Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"It only matters when you say it." They Indulged in the hot kiss again but this time Kjartan worked his hands down her back and around her tight ass. As he felt and groped her curves, Urana moaned like a purring lion, causing his sheathed cock to harden. His hands massaged her thighs while his lips made love to her mouth. By Tyr, he would take his human lover over one of Odin's Valkyries any day.

Without warning, Urana used her brute strength to flip Kartan onto his back so that she was now sitting on his abdomen. "Looks like I'm in charge now," said her velvety voice. He watched in anticipation as his lover tied both his wrists to the shaft of her spear and locked them above his head, fully exposing his massive torso. Seductively, she used the tip of her finger to trace the outlines of his muscles. "Has anyone told you how sexy you are?"

"I swear you're the first," he chuckled. Urana smirked and leaned down to smooch his soft lips. From his mouth, she trailed her kiss down his breast, erecting goosebumps along his scarred skin. Underneath her, she could feel his shaft growing in his pants. It rubbed against the underside of her thigh as she worked on his chest. Her smooth lips kissed the skin of his breast and the tip of her tongue snaked up Kjartan's neck, meeting his lips and diving into another deep kiss. Urana's long, golden hair draped around his shoulders and they were concealed in a shield of sun yellow. "You sure you're not Odin's daughter?"

She bit her lip and gripped Kjartan's stone cock, earning her a rumbling groan. "We'll have to see," she teased. Urana then ran her hand up and down the entire length of his shaft, squeezing and teasing with her fingers. The leather binds strained against Kjartan's struggle of pleasure and she enjoyed every minute of it because she had complete control of him. She continued to tease Kjartan until he suddenly flipped her over. He was now on top.

"My turn." Hands still tied to her spear, he pinned her to the grass and gestured to his pants which had an obvious bulge, aching to be released. He eased up to where she pulled the string of his pants and grasped the sides. Urana licked her lips as the base of his cock appeared. Finally, the whole length sprung out and Kjartan grinned as Urana gawked at its size. She was hungry for it but he still had her pinned to the ground. Instead of giving it her, he forced her to take off the bindings. While staring down his lusty brown eyes, she took the bindings in her teeth and pulled at the knots until they came loose.

Kjartan then tossed the spear aside but kept a hand around her neck while the other slithered under her shirt. She gasped as he squeezed her firm breasts. His hands worked her erect nipples and the soft flesh until she was moaning with delight. He then shifted down and positioned his cock in front of her glistening slit and prodded its edges.

Urana squealed and was hungry for his whole length. Her eyes flashed with desire, "You ever going to give it to me? Or are you just gonna tease me?"

"Better get ready." Kjartan grabbed onto her curvy hips and she bit her lip in anticipation. He plunged his shaft into her body like a rabid bear sinking its teeth into its prey. Screams of pleasure erupted from her, awakening the forest. Deeper and deeper he went until his lover couldn't take it anymore. The slippery cock slid out and Urana laid on the dewy grass in a dazed state. Her sense came back and she took the wet shaft into her hand and began to stroke it, now making Kjartan groan. To stimulate him more, she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock from the base to the head. The tip of her tongue explored his head and she then took it into her mouth, working it with her soft lips.

Slowly, Kjartan put his hand on her head and she obeyed his command to take in more. He threw his head back as the woman filled her mouth with his meat and used every part to massage it. Kjartan groaned in immense pleasure. This woman surely came from Asgard.

She let the shaft out of her mouth and kissed the tip which now leaked precum. "You want some more?" she teased. A grin spread across his face and Kjartan pushed his cock towards her. "Ah, ah, ah." Urana gripped his shaft and eased it away. She then shot up, grabbed her lover by the shoulders, and threw his back against a tree. His grin warped into a wince at the bark's claws on his skin. Seductively, Urana pulled her shirt off, exposing her full boobs to the cool morning air. She pressed her warm body against his and indulged in the moment. Hot breath curled around her neck as Kjartan kissed her neck.

Not wanting to break away, Urana eased off and grabbed his erect cock which hung in the air. He tensed up and moaned when her hand stroked up and down the wet flesh. "I wonder if you're ever going to cum for me." Again her voice wriggled into his ears like a panther's purr.

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that."

She leaned in close to him, "I'm not known for letting a challenge best me."

Kjartan replied with a devilish smirk. She let go of his dick and hopped up onto his waist, wrapping her arms and legs around him again, naked and ready for action this time. The tip of his penis grazed her slit and he thrust inward as they made out with passion and desire.

The pressure against her walls earned him a chain of moans which only made his shaft stiffen. "Come on!" she yelled as he drove himself deeper into her until his thighs were slapping against her ass cheeks.

"Urana! Jeg tror jeg kommer til å komme!"

She slid off his shaft but still hung on. Her abdomen rubbed against his shaft and his penis twitched as a thick line of sticky, white sperm splurged out, covering her chest, boobs, and face. He had some left inside so Urana gripped his cock again and jerked it until his stiff balls released another load of hot cum on her.

Kjartan groaned as she continued to stroke him and he fell to his knees. His lover let go and laid back on the sun-warmed grass.

"You're better than I remember," she giggled as he sat on his knees in front of her, panting slightly.

He smiled as he crawled next to her, "I got a few tips." Urana, still covered in cum, laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "If you went up to Asgard and knelt at Odin's throne, I think you'd definitely be mistaken for one of his daughters."


End file.
